Chaleur
by Felicia Vardya
Summary: Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas. Dohko combat Sylphide du Basilic. 250 ans plus tard, ce combat et les mots échanger avec Sylphide lui reviennent en mémoire.


**_D_**_isclaimer_ Pas a moi.

**_C_**_ouple_ Dohko/Sylphide. Allusion a Shion/Kanon.

**_R_**_ating_ K il me semble.

**_N_**_ote _;; Pour ce petit one shot, je n'ai rien a dire, si ce n'est que je m'inspire de la scène entre Dohko et Sylphide dans le tome 17 de Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas.

* * *

><p>« <em>Regarde j'ai réussit à t'approcher moi.<em> »

« _Cette chaleur que tu dégages est-ce le cas pour tout les humains?_ »

« _Oui... Et il en est de même pour toi._ »

« Sylphide. » Souffla le chevalier d'Or de la Balance.

Dohko soupira, ca faisait 250 ans et quelques qu'il avait combattu le Spectre. Sylphide l'avait touché. Cette question et le sourire que Sylphide avait eu dans la mort l'avaient touché. Il n'avait jamais put oublier.

« Hey Dohko tu rêve? »

Dohko secoua la tête pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, il regarda son meilleur ami.

« Oui, excuse moi, tu disais? »

« Tu devrais peut être te reposer non? Et c'est qui « Sylphide »? »

Ah visiblement il l'avait entendu.

« C'est ... quelqu'un. »

* * *

><p>Shion fronça les sourcils, Dohko lui cachait quelque chose, laissant son meilleur ami repartir dans ses songe le Grand Pope s'éloigna et attrapa Ikki au détour d'un des temples, le Phénix passait beaucoup trop de temps aux Enfers depuis que la paix avait été instaurée pour que ce soit honnête, en plus ce Sylphide il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom aux Enfers.<p>

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez Grand Pope? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un Spectre qui s'appelle Sylphide? »

« Ouais c'est un des subordonné de Rhadamanthe. »

« Merci. »

Shion s'en alla ensuite laissant un Phénix perplexe. Il lui arrivait quoi au vieux Mouton? En quoi Sylphide l'intéressait? Ikki secoua la tête et s'éloigna ensuite, après tout il s'en fichait, il avait une sortie a Athènes de prévue avec deux Spectres qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre.

Shion après la révélation du Phénix s'était enfermé dans son bureau, sous le regard intrigué d'un des jumeaux qui s'était vite replongé dans sa partie d'échec avec Isaak. Quand il était comme ca, mieux valait ne pas déranger le vieux Mouton qui lui servait d'amant et accessoirement de Grand Pope.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kanon releva les yeux en voyant Kagaho passé devant eux pour aller dans le bureau de Shion.

« Qu'est ce qu'il complote le vieux Mouton? » Grommela Kanon.

« Complote? Tu n'exagère pas un peu? » Demanda Isaak en bougeant une de ses pièces.

Le regard que lui lança Kanon fit comprendre à Isaak que non il ne plaisantait pas.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau Shion essayait de convaincre Kagaho de contacter Rhadamanthe pour que ce dernier envoie Sylphide au Sanctuaire. Le Bénou apprit en quelques minutes de discussion que les Bélier et particulièrement les vieux Moutons comme Shion étaient très têtu. Alors il abdiqua et contacta Rhadamanthe qui envoya Sylphide sans trop poser de question.<p>

C'était normal, depuis que la paix était établie, n'importe qui allait n'importe où sans problème. Il n'était pas rare de voir un Spectre, un Marinas ou un Guerrier Divin au Sanctuaire, et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Bon bien sur ca faisait râler une certaine demoiselle aux cheveux mauves, mais qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, Athéna ayant décidé a sa place merci beaucoup. Depuis Saori restait cloitrée dans ses appartements du palais du Pope.

* * *

><p>Sylphide avait été surpris que Rhadamanthe l'envoie au Sanctuaire, il n'y allait que pour apporter des documents à Shion de la part de son supérieur. Mais la rien. C'était bizarre. Mais il n'avait pas posé de question. Le Spectre marcha au hasard dans le Sanctuaire après avoir signifier son arrivée a un des gardes et vit soudainement une silhouette qu'il connaissait assit sur une colonne a moitié détruite. Il s'approcha lentement et discrètement.<p>

« _Regarde j'ai réussit à t'approcher moi._ »

Dohko de la Balance. Sylphide se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant les quelques instants qu'il avait passé avec le Chevalier.

Ils n'avaient ni surplis, ni armure. Le Spectre s'approcha et se colla au dos de Dohko, passant ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se retourner, il se pencha légèrement vers l'oreille du chevalier.

« Est-ce que je dégage vraiment la même chaleur que toi? » Demanda-t-il.

Dohko sursauta légèrement mais resta immobile, il l'avait reconnu directement.

« Oui je te l'ai dit. »

Sylphide sourit.

Il leur faudrait du temps pour construire quelque chose, mais les bases étaient la le reste suivrait. Le Spectre vit Shion plus loin qui les regardait en souriant, il pourrait lui dire merci au Grand Pope parce qu'il était sur que c'était grâce a lui si Rhadamanthe l'avait envoyé.


End file.
